1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera attaching device for arranging a monitor camera, etc.
2. Background Art
The camera attaching device is conventionally used to arrange the monitor camera, etc. on a wall face, a ceiling, etc. For example, the camera attaching device is disclosed in JP-A-5-191689 (p. 2 and FIG. 1).
FIG. 6 shows the conventional typical camera attaching device. The camera attaching device 100 is constructed by a camera attaching base 102. The camera attaching base 102 is fixed to an arranging face 104 of a wall, etc., and a camera 106 is attached to the camera attaching base 102. A cable 108 is extended from the camera 106 to the wall face, and is buried onto the wall face.
In a camera arranging work, a worker first performs connection processing of the cable 108 in a state in which the worker manually holds the camera 106 and the camera attaching base 102. Thereafter, the camera attaching base 102 is attached to the arranging face 104.
However, in the conventional camera attaching device, attaching construction work is not easy since the worker performs the connection processing in the state in which the worker manually holds the camera and the camera attaching base. Further, as shown in the above FIG. 6, an attaching portion of the camera attaching base and a cable burying portion are separately arranged, and the cable is exposed. Therefore, external appearance image is not good.